


Summertime Slick 2017

by obfuscatedheart



Series: Fests and challenges [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Run, Mpreg, Scenting, Snowed in together, Spacedogs Summer, Summertime Slick, Trope Tuesday, non sexual intimacy, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatedheart/pseuds/obfuscatedheart
Summary: A bunch of fics for the Hannigram A/B/O library Summertime Slick fest. Fics will be posted as and when they are finished. Fic specific notes will be at the beginning of each chapter, and tags will be updated as and when.





	1. Day 1: Werewolf AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at A/B/O ever. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Day 1: Werewolf AU  
> Day 2: New Kink Discovery: lactation kink  
> Day 3: Scenting  
> Day 4: Trope Tuesday: Snowed in together (Spacedogs)

Will didn’t know why he still bothered, but as an unmated and unbonded Omega it was one of his only choices. His pack were expecting him to settle down and produce litter of pups.

Will wasn't exactly opposed to the idea, but as of yet in his 38 years he had never found a suitable alpha that would give him his desired family. Besides Will enjoyed his time with the dogs that the pack kept as companions far too much to really show an interest in the eligible alphas that were spread throughout their encampment.

The expectations of his pack were such that for the 20th time since he had been eligible for the annual mating run that he was taking part. The other omegas that were taking part were much younger than he was, all in their early twenties and they looked at him with disdain and pity. He knew what they thought, that he was too picky, or that he was too damaged to find an alpha. Barren was a word he had heard thrown about a lot.

His closest friends had taken part in previous years and found their mates almost immediately. He glanced over at Alana who was holding her son Morgan in her arm with the other curled around Margot, their connection tangible even from this distance. Alana gave Will a small encouraging smile.

He looks over to the other side of the clearing where Brian was curled around Jimmy. The two men weren't always the easiest to get along with, their jokes were often acerbic but overall he knew that they meant no harm.

Beverly on the other hand had surprised everyone during a run when she had forgone every one of the omegas and instead chosen the alpha Freddie. Although Will despised Freddie, and knew that she was the originator of some of the worst rumours about him, he couldn't deny how much Bev doted on her mate.

He hears the pack's alpha Jack beginning the standard ceremonial speech. He had heard it so many times that he doesn't need to listen closely, instead choosing to watch the other omegas listen with rapt attention, some of them were watching the alpha with an almost religious fervour.

Jack lit the fire and Will readies himself, taking a deep breathe before Jack shouted. "The mating run has officially begun!"

Will launches himself into a leisurely jog, watching the younger ones start sprinting out into the forest. Will shakes his head at their foolishness, they would tire themselves out too easily and potentially walk away with nobody as they were deemed uninteresting.

Will knows he has 10 minutes before the Alphas would be released by Jack's mate from the other side of the forest. He heads towards the thickest part of the forest, winding his way through trees and leaving scent trails everywhere he goes. If he was to find an alpha this time, he wanted the best one, the one who would be clever enough not to be caught up with crossing trails.

He continues jogging trailing his hands over trees and shrubbery when he hears the roar that meant the alphas had been released.

He could smell them now, the scent barrier had been broken. The intermingled scents were distracting but he knew not to focus too much on it. But there was something different this time. A scent stood out from all the others, it was heady and Intoxicating. _Oh this was interesting indeed_ , Will thought to himself.

Shaking his head to clear it, he continued his leisurely pace, knowing that he had spread his scent in as many confusing patterns as he could.

He hears a growl behind him, and he recognises the smell, Frederick. He sighs and stops, signalling that he was not interested. Every year Frederick tried it again and again, but he hated the man. An alpha who was so power hungry that he was blinded by Will's disdain. He knew that Frederick only wanted to mate with him to get closer to Jack, just because Will was one of the only omegas that functioned as an advisor to Jack.

“Next year then Will.” Frederick says cheerfully and walks back towards the encampment.

Will laughs darkly and shot back, “Not next year, nor the year after. In fact it will be never.”

He hears Frederick’s chuckle, knowing that the alpha thought that he could change Will’s mind.

Will continued running, he hears some of the couplings and growls around him and although he was pleased for some of them, there was a bitterness in him. It was in moments like this that he was reminded him how different he was, and the thought that just maybe he wasn’t going to be wanted by anyone other than Frederick, and he was seriously wondering if he would have to settle for the man.

Will was still running when he hears a scream and smells the scent of a distressed omega. He turns on the spot and sprints to the source of the scent.

What he sees freezes his blood. Mason, overall piece of shit, has cornered an omega that obviously is in her first mating run. The girl had stopped dead in her tracks but Mason was on top of her tearing her clothes. Of course the older alpha is ignoring all warning signs the young omega is giving off. She had stopped and signalled her that she didn't want his attentions but he had refused to follow the way things were done.

Will saw red and growled.

“Step the fuck away from her Mason!” He says.

Mason looks at him briefly and laughs. “Oh look darling, Will the barren wants to play too. Don't you love it when they cry? Makes them taste so much sweeter.”

Will lunges at the alpha. He knew that he was no physical match to the man, but whereas Mason was slow and heavy due to his distraction, Will was fast and had nothing to lose.

Mason laughs again. “Is that how it is Will? Now you're much too old for me, and I usually prefer the ones who look like my sister. But I suppose this will be far more interesting.”

Will bares his fangs and snaps for Mason’s throat. His teeth only glance against the flesh, and he hates the taste it leaves in his mouth.

“Stay down!” He shouts at the omega that for now is being ignored by the alpha. She only whimpers.

Mason grins darkly and turns to face Will fully. He straightens himself to his full height.

“So the omega thinks he can best me. Let me show you true horror Will.”

Mason extends his claws and takes a large chunk out of his cheek and eats it.

“There is nothing you could do to me Will. Because you see I'm above such foolish things like pain.”

The girl is crying in earnest now and looking on in horror.

“Maybe so, Mason. But you'll bleed like the rest of them.”

Will pounces in the moment, as Mason is distracted by the pieces of flesh he is tearing from his face.

His claws, although not as sharp as an alpha’s, are sharp enough for this. He slices through the shirt that Mason wears and leaves a heavily bleeding gash across his chest.

Mason stumbles back but still seems consumed with eating bits of his own face to fully acknowledge what Will is doing to him.

Will takes one hand uses the opened wound to slash Mason from navel to breastbone. Still Mason doesn't stop and merely slumps onto his knees.

Will sees then that Mason won't stop until he is dead. It is not the first time he knows that he has terrorised young omegas, and the rumours that the prefers even younger ones feel true at the moment.

“Run young one. Find Jack and tell him justice will be done tonight.” Will says to the girl.

She scrambles to her feet and crying runs away from them.

Will watches her go, and knows the acrid stench of fear will mean that any alphas will leave her in piece.

He turns back to Mason who is laughing hysterically and places his hands back into the wound and tears.

Will can see the blood run down Mason’s body like a river and it only fuels his anger and need to punish him. He digs his hands between two ribs and breaks them apart.

For the first time Mason stops his machinations and looks at Will blearingly. Will only grins at him darkly before he grasps he weakly beating heart in his chest.

“You'll never touch any of them again” Will promises to the clouded eyes Mason has directed at him. He rips.

The organ comes away slowly, but away it comes and it's last few beats are in Will’s hands as he holds the bloodied muscle in his hands.

Mason slumps over dead in from of Will.

He knows that he has done right by the young omega, and he will not be punished for this, even if it is frowned upon, all he feels is righteousness.

He is holding the rapidly cooling heart cradled to his chest when he smells it. The scent from before. The one that had smelt so right.

“Simply stunning my boy.” The voice is accented and unfamiliar. “Radiant and transcendent.”

Will turns to face the stranger. What he sees almost takes his breath away. Before him is an alpha that looks stronger and more deadly than any he has seen before.

He doesn't know what urges him to do it but he holds out the organ to this man. The alpha crouches down next to him and takes the proffered organ with gentle fingers. He bites into the meat and hums appreciatively. The sound curls something in Will with pleasure, and he almost lets out a pur.

“Who are you?” He asks softly instead.

“Hannibal Lecter.” The alpha says after he has eaten half the organ. “Jack gave me permission to participate, and to join the pack.”

“But why?” Will asks incredulously.

“My pack was killed by hunters, there is no one left if the Lecter pack.” Although Will hears the steadiness of his voice he can sense the bitterness and hurt in the alpha.

Hannibal holds up the other half of the heart, and regards it. “You know, in our pack, a mating run always involved a kill and the omega offering the heart to their mate.”

Will is stunned, but in him the sense of this being the true way of their kind spreads, and he likes the idea.

“I see.”

Hannibal smirks and continues. “And an alpha can accept by sharing the heart. So my dear William, do you accept this?”

He holds out the half eaten heart to Will who considers for a moment before he takes the muscle from Hannibal.

He eats it quickly, the flesh is tough to chew but the taste is perfect. He can detect a hint of Hannibal’s scent from his fingers on the organ, it fills him with a stab of arousal.

When he finishes he considers the hungry look in Hannibal’s eyes, who has been watching him with awe and reverence in his maroon eyes.

Will gets to his feet in front of the alpha and says, “I accept. But only if you can catch me first.”

He sprints off away from the clearing, heading towards the place where he had left cross-crossed trails of scent.

He hears the delighted laugh from Hannibal and then nothing.

And doesn't that increase the arousal that has been curling in his belly.

He scampers up the nearest tree, knowing that most alphas would be too focused on the scent on the ground, to look up.

“Oh what a cunning boy you are indeed, Will.” Hannibal voice is far closer than he had anticipated.

“No wonder no alpha has ever claimed you. You're far too clever for them. None of them could match you pace for pace equally.”

Will only barely manages to strangle the purr that bubbles in his throat at the praise.

“But I know exactly where you are my dear boy.” Hannibal is at the tree below him and looks up at him. Maroon eyes meet blue. “Gotcha.”

The wolf in Will knows then, this is the one. The one who will give him the best children, the one clever, fast and strong enough to get him.

Will slithers down the tree and lands next to Hannibal. He tilts his head and looks at him. Wild blue eyes never leaving hungry maroon ones.

“You got me. Now claim me.”

Hannibal pounces. And Will has no time to admire the strength before him before Hannibal’s lips crash into his.

 _Yesss_. The wolf inside Will cries as bloody lips devour his. Slick is gushing out of him. And though it is a completely new sensation, it is not unwelcome.

He burns as Hannibal's arms wind around him, pressing him close to the body in front of him. Will knows that for the first time in 38 years of life he's going through a heat.

His underwear is soaked, and his hips are giving tiny thrusts that drive his cock into the answering hardness he feels. From the feel of it, it promises great things.

“More.” He pants.

“Soon.” Hannibal growls back. “An omega like you deserves to be worshipped”

This time Will doesn't suppress the purr in his throat, and Hannibal growls again in response, another trickle of slick dribbles out of him.

He pulls Hannibal to the ground with him, and the alpha follows gladly covering the omega with his bigger bulk.

Will is pleading already, a constant litany of pleases, and Hannibal is only smiling at him fondly.

“Patience, my love.” Hannibal shushes him.

Will quiets immediately, finding it impossible to disobey this strange and powerful alpha over him.

Hannibal starts to undress the omega with quick and sure fingers, and that shouldn't turn Will on more the way it is.

When he is naked he keeps pawing at Hannibal’s clothes because he needs the alpha naked and inside him like yesterday.

Hannibal chuckles again before stilling Will’s hands and placing them over Will’s head on the ground.

“Keep them there.” He commands.

Will arches his back trying to get closer to Hannibal and the alpha places his hands on the omegas hips and presses him back to the ground.

“Stay.” Hannibal warns.

Then his tongue and teeth are upon Will’s neck and he honest to god whines. Hannibal isn't breaking skin yet but Will wants him to mark every inch of his skin.

Hannibal chuckles and says, “All in good time.” And Will knows he must have said it aloud then.

His tongue draws a line between each of his collarbones and then blows against it. Will gasps as his nipples pebble

Then Hannibal has his mouth on one of his nipples and his mind shuts off, leaving only space for need, touch and heat.

He doesn't know how long Hannibal spends tasting and nipping at each inch of skin, but he loses himself in the sounds and praises that slip from the alpha’s lips.

For the first time Will feels wanted by another wolf, and not because of his supposed place in the pack.

Hannibal spreads his legs and thoughts scatter when a tongue is at his hole. His alpha growls and sucks as he at the pucker, he can feel the hint of stubble between his thighs and he knows the alpha’s chin must be smeared with Will’s slick.

“Delectable.” Hannibal whispers, and his voice is rougher and accent stronger. “You are going to give me the most beautiful children.”

His wolf howls at the thought and he is scrambling then. “Off. Off. Get off me.” He whines at Hannibal.

The alpha freezes with a panic stricken look but he backs away from the omega.

Will is twisting and turning till he is on his front. Leaning his weight on his elbows, and arching his back till he is presented to Hannibal.

He pants and whines but Hannibal makes no moves to mount him, till Will whines and chants. “Do it. Breed me. Fill me up with your pups.”

He hears the tearing of cloth, but he doesn't turn around to watch him, he just whines again, because this isn't moving nearly quickly enough for him.

Then Hannibal is on him again, and Will almost cries with relief as he feels strong arms surround his on the ground. He can feel the comforting heat of Hannibal all around him. And his brain keeps shouting at him, _this is it, this is how it's supposed to be. He is the only one who could ever do this._

Then Hannibal presses in slowly, and Will can't stop the small abortive thrusts his hips make to drive him deeper. Hannibal growls softly next to his ear and Will’s wolf has never heard a more perfect sound.

Inch by inch Hannibal pushes into slick, tight heat until his hips are flush with Will’s.

“Mine.” Hannibal whispers before he thrust forward hard.

The force nearly knocks Will off of his elbow and he reaches out with his hand and digs into the soft ground below him.

Hannibal is relentless with his thrusts, and Will can both feel the power and the righteousness of the two together.

“Nobody. Else. Will. Ever. See. You. Like. This. Because. None. Of. Them. Know. How. Truly. Vicious. You. Are.” Hannibal punctuates each word with a powerful thrust. “They. Were. All. Inferior.”

He sounds as wrecked as Will feels, and the omega can only answer with yeses with each thrust.

He tries meeting as many as he can, but Hannibal is simply too powerful.

Too soon Will is stumbling towards release, and he turns his head to hiss, “Claim me. Bond with me. Show everyone who I belong too.”

He is not prepared for the awestruck look in Hannibal’s eyes who is nodding furiously. Will averts his own eyes and stretches his neck to allow this wonderful alpha access.

With another powerful thrust Hannibal leans over his neck licks broadly over the bonding gland before Will feels sharp teeth worry the spot.

“Do it.” Will whines.

Then those fangs are breaking through skin, and Will feels the rush of hormones and lust that is emanating from the alpha, and promptly comes onto the floor below him with a howl.

He can feel the ripples throughout his body and then feels the wider stretching at his rim that signals Hannibal’s knot.

He is stretched further than he has ever been, Hannibal holds him at the widest stretch for 2 beats before sinking into him fully. Will can feel the knot nestled firmly against his prostate and before he has fully come down from his orgasm, he crests again.

Hannibal is making shallow thrusts that tease him through it, before he fill Will with liquid heat. The sensation causes another ripple through his inner walls, and Hannibal howls as another dribble of come is drawn out of him.

Will drops to the ground and Hannibal follows with small rocks that keep Will on a near constant precipice of another orgasm.

Ever so carefully, to stop himself from tugging too hard on Will’s rim, Hannibal maneuvers them until they are lying on their sides so that they are spooning with Hannibal’s knot nestled inside Will. Each clenching of Will is answered with another spurt of come from Hannibal.

Will has never felt happier than the moment Hannibal brushes through his curls, humming slightly. Will purrs and another orgasm hits them both.

They lie there for minutes catching their breaths with Hannibal massaging Will’s lower belly which has distended slightly.

“Our pups must have your eyes.” Hannibal says, and his voice sounds rough.

Will cranes his neck and can see the tears that cling to blonde eyelashes, and threaten to spill down sharp cheekbones.

Will squeezes down again, and groans in tandem with Hannibal. “Maybe, as long as they have you're everything else.”

Hannibal is regarding him with the most adorable fond look on his features.

“As soon as my knot shrinks, I am taking you bed and not let you leave till there is no chance that you aren't pregnant. And I need to see your face as you make each and every beautiful noise.”

Will only smiles and after kissing him, makes himself as comfortable as he can on the forest floor with his alpha curled protectively around him.

Yes, this was an interesting mating run indeed. 


	2. Day 2: New Kink Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is finally written up. And for this we have: new kink discovery: lactation. Still pretty tame but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> Hope you enjoy!

They were reclining in bed, Will is sat up leaning against the headboard with a mountain of pillows behind him to support his aching back. Hannibal is lying with his head on Will’s swollen stomach. The alpha is tracing patterns across the skin and muttering soothingly in Lithuanian to their child.

The cadence of the language is starting to stir low curls of arousal, but he is not willing to mention it to the man who is so enamoured, and presumably telling their unborn daughter all about the day the rest had met.

On a particular low inflection from Hannibal, Will can feel the start of his cock beginning to harden and slick begin to leak from his hole.

He hears the audible sniff from the man and then maroon eyes meet his. A predatory grin is on the alpha’s face, as he moves up the omega’s body and slots his lips of Will’s in a toe-curling kiss.

When Hannibal severs the kiss he murmurs. “Already my dear boy?”

Will grins mischievously. “You're the one who knocked me up. So no complaining about pregnancy libido. And it's your stupid voice that does it.”

“Well shall I endeavour to stay silent until birth then?”

Will pulls at Hannibal before kissing him again. “Don't you fucking dare!” He pants. The seat of his pyjama bottoms are already soaked through.

“Such vulgar language for an expecting father.” Hannibal almost growls and Will is so hard it hurts.

“And you absolutely love it.” Will says with a smirk.

Hannibal only smirks before attaching his lips back to Will’s. The alpha kisses him with obvious hunger and Will is happy to let the man take control of the kiss. Hannibal's tongue is hot as he spends time tasting each crevice of Will’s mouth and seems to delight in the whines the omega is making between them.

When Will breaks the kiss to catch his breath he can feel the heat of Hannibal's erection even through the material of his sleep pants. He bucks his leg gently against it, and Hannibal growls before sucking the claiming mark over Will’s bonding gland, Will’s cock pulses out beads of pre-come and he is secretly glad that Hannibal had done away with silk sheets because he is sure he would slide off them with the amount of slick that he is producing.

Hannibal is trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck and over his chest whilst Will can only whine with pleasure. When one of those kisses brush his, now constantly, pebbled nipples his back arches and he makes abortive thrusts into the air.

He can feel the alpha’s grin before he latches onto the nipple and sucks. Will has always had sensitive nipples but now in pregnancy they are even more so. Unbelievable pleasure fills him, as he feels the pull in his chest. Hannibal swallows and detaches and looks at him with awe.

Will whines to tell him to not stop his current activity but then he sees the shine on Hannibal's lips seconds before the man is kissing him. The taste is different, there is a slight sweetness to Hannibal’s usual taste, and Will breaks the kiss to pleadingly demand. “Fuck me. Fuck me right now. I can't stand it, please just fuck me.”

Hannibal growls before licking over his nipple one more time and tearing away both of their pants before he is sliding into the omega.

He thrusts deep and slow a few times before he bends over the omega and instead of delivering the expected kiss he has latched onto the nipple again, teasing slightly with his teeth before sucking again.

Will bucks again, and tries to fuck himself on his alpha’s cock, feeling the base already begin to swell.

Hannibal gently detaches from his nipple and Will can see more liquid coating the alpha’s lips.

Hannibal licks the fluid away lavishly, thrusts roughly twice and says in a dark voice. “Looks like your milk has come in.”

Will comes suddenly, the thought that his alpha was feeding from him should not have pushed him over the edge. He is clenching down rhythmically around the throbbing heat inside of him, and Hannibal growls slightly. He reaches down and licks around the nipple a few more times before biting and pulling slightly and Will’s spent cock hardens again.

Hannibal roars before frantically thrusting until his knot is pushed past Will’s over-sensitised rim. He cums deep inside of the omega as the knot locks them tight.

His alpha continues to rock into him and Will can feel the knot press against his prostate, he is keening now in pleasure, almost too sensitive too come again, but when Hannibal reaches for his other nipple and squeezes until a small dribble of liquid is released. He coats his fingers in it and places them gently against Will’s lips. He licks tentatively and it tastes slightly bittersweet.

Hannibal smiles adoringly at him before sucking the fingers into his own mouth before humming around them.

“Oh how you taste dear boy. Any part of you can sustain me enough for lifetime.”

Will comes again. His cock only spurts weakly, but he can feel the reaction from Hannibal who kisses him deeply again before another spurt of come is pumped into him.

Will laughs when the alpha collapses on top of him. He allows the additional weight for a moment before it becomes to uncomfortable on his lower back. He taps gently at Hannibal's heaving shoulder who lifts his weight onto his elbows.

“Remind me again why sex in this position was a good idea?” Will says into Hannibal’s neck.

“Because you're insatiable my cunning boy.”

“Who would have thought I would get my rocks off by feeding you?” Will says, and he knows that it is probably a discussion to be had another day.

“Because, my love, you nourish me at the very sight of you.”

Warmth curls in Will’s chest before he kisses his mate.


	3. Day 3: Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will scent each other after 3 years apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not sexual, something in me just wanted something fluffy and something that was confirming of their fledgling bond.

“Going my way?” The alpha asks after he has hefted the body out of the car. Will sighs, the gesture should not be as touching as it is, but Will nods slightly before clambering into the car with Hannibal.

The close quarters of the car is already saturated with the man’s scent and Will whines under his breath. Hannibal turns to look at him, Will can barely look away from Hannibal’s searching eyes.

“I know my boy.” Hannibal says gruffly. “But we can't right now. We’ll either have the FBI or Francis after us any moment now.”

Will whines more loudly then and gasps when Hannibal reaches around him to buckle his seat belt. This close Will can smell Hannibal’s scent; rich wine, the tang of copper, and pine. Even the disinfectants that have been used at BSHCI cannot fully distort the way it makes Will feel. He wants to be closer to the scent, pressed close to Hannibal till he is drenched in the alpha.

Hannibal keeps one hand on Will’s arm the entire drive. Even when he has to maneuver the car done winding lanes until the reach a house on the cliff.

Before Will has fully unbuckled the seatbelt from the clasp, Hannibal has rushed to the other side of the car and is helping Will out of the car.

He feels confused and lost, the drop in adrenaline combined with the alpha’s scent has left him feeling unsteady on his feet and he is glad from the strong arm around him. Pressing his face into scenting glands. Inhaling deeply the core of Hannibal’s smell. A feeling of safety begins to diffuse him. And he knows then, if nothing else he would be glad to leave this world surrounded by Hannibal.

The alpha gently steers him through the house and Will doesn't pay attention to the what he presumes will be beautiful furnishings, instead focusing only on Hannibal the entire time.

Hannibal leads him to a bathroom, decked in marble. He gently detaches the omega and proceeds to strip the man, fingers brushing over every exposed bit of skin.

Will just feels warm, it's not arousing as such, it's a gentle show of adoration from the man. It's comforting and it's only when he is left only in his boxers and undershirt that he realises that he is whimpering.

Hannibal shushes him gently with a hand on his neck, fingers lightly pushing into the omegan pressure points. Will falls silent.

When Hannibal pushes up the undershirt and reveals the smile he had left behind, Will gasps, he wears the mark almost proudly but a part of him is scared of Hannibal’s reaction. He knows the scar is still red, even after all these years, puckering at the end where the knife had first entered him.

Hannibal traces the scar lightly, before pressing in more roughly.

“If you would allow me, I wish that any marks I leave on you from now are given in pleasure.” Hannibal's voice is rough before he presses a kiss onto it.

Will isn't aroused yet, he needs reassurance from his alpha - and since when it was his alpha- that he isn't going to leave him again. Despite knowing the reason that they had been apart had been Will’s doing. The sting of separation had never begun to fade until now.

Hannibal has paused in his ministrations, eyes seeking his questioningly. Will nods frantically.

Hannibal smiles then before tugging Will’s boxers down. There is just something comforting about the action, even knowing that in other situations he would be hardening and slick flowing from his hole.

Hannibal pushes him gently into the shower before stripping himself of the prison jumpsuit and underwear. He steps into the shower after Will crowding him into a corner. The omega feels safe in this corner with his alpha protecting him.

Will is washed efficiently with scent neutral soaps, but he almost sobs when Hannibal washes his hair with gentle fingers. The touch is so comforting that he nuzzles into the man’s chest. He can feel the answering chuckle in the chest in front of him.

When Hannibal has washed him, he quickly scrubs the scent of the day from him before he lean around Will to turn the shower off.

Will is dried by the softest towels he has ever felt on his skin. He knows that he should have bought similar towels for himself much earlier, but a part of him had always resented this omega need for soft things.

When they are both mostly dry Hannibal leads them to a bedroom and into a bed. Will clambers onto it and the alpha follows him until they are lying on their sides.

This close Will can smell the unaltered scent of Hannibal and he presses his face to Hannibal's scent gland and just breathes him in.

He purrs as Hannibal begins to stroke fingers over every inch of skin that he can reach. He knows that the alpha is covering him in his scent until no one could doubt who they are to each other.

Hannibal detaches Will from his neck gently before he begins to scent him in turn. A gentle skim over his scenting glands before Hannibal buries his nose in Will’s armpit.

After a few moments Will begins to squirm and starts running his own hands over the alpha.

Their scents begin to mingle, complementing and contrasting at the same time. And whilst the hands on his back begin to gentle Will. Hannibal murmurs, “I will never let you go. Not when you finally smell like mine, and I like yours.”

Will purrs at him and takes one of the man’s powerful hands and presses a kiss to the palm.

They fall asleep wrapped in each other, for a moment unconcerned by the beasts that come to race to hunt them. 


	4. Day 4: Trope Tuesday. Snowed in together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been an easy job, deliver, collect the money and be home in time for dinner. But a snow storm and an omega scupper Nigel's plans. 
> 
> Spacedogs snowed in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: trope tuesday: snowed in together. 
> 
> Written in part for Hannibal Care-Ate-Ive's SpaceDog Summer.

Nigel was going to fucking kill Darko. The alpha had told him it was a simple deal, just deliver, collect cash, and then be out in time for dinner.

Instead Nigel was shit out of luck when he had collected the money and realised that the previously light smattering of snow had turned into a fucking blizzard. 7 pm and he was stuck in a fucking planetarium at the arse end of nowhere.

He lights a cigarette and takes a long drag when a voice pipes behind him.

“You can't smoke in here. It's against the law.”

Nigel spins round, ready to let loose a tirade to whoever has decided to interrupt him when he is met with the most beautiful omega he has ever seen. Lean, dark hair with the bluest eyes imaginable.

“I'm sorry darling. But the weather is fucking terrible, and I don't feel like freezing my dick off in the snow.”

The omega pauses before answering, “My name is Adam, not darling. And even if you're freezing your dick off, you still can't smoke in here.”

Nigel is momentarily struck by the monotone quality of the omega’s voice. Yet he finds it beautiful.

He crushes the cigarette against his heel before throwing it into a trash can.

“Well, Adam.” He purrs. “That's the fucking smoking sorted. Tell me what do you do here?”

“I work here. And please don't swear.”

“Well if you work here, you're shit out of luck. Blizzard out there. No way you're getting out of here.”

The omega whines then and starts rocking himself.

“I have to get the ten past seven bus home. Then I need to have dinner at 7:45.”

Nigel approaches the omega slowly, and is hit with a scent so beautiful it almost brings him to his knees and beg for attention.

“Is there any food here?” Nigel asks softly when he is just in front of the omega.

Adam inhales shakily before looking up at Nigel, although he doesn't meet the alpha’s eyes.

“I don't think they'll have any of my mac and cheese in the kitchen.”

Nigel smiled. “Nah, probably not. But if the snow let's up, we can head to my place which is only 10 minutes away by car.”

The omega meets his eye for a second before glancing back to somewhere on his face.

“Harlan always said not to go anywhere with strange alphas. But you smell really nice and safe. So maybe it's okay?”

The last sentence is said as a question. And Nigel chuckles inwardly, realistically he's probably exactly the type of alpha that this omega’s friend had warned Adam about, but for this omega Nigel would tell Darko to fuck off right this second.

Nigel glances out the doors, and sees that the storm is still raging and makes a decision.

“Why don't you show me around Adam? I’ll even pay the fucking entrance fee.”

He rummages around in his pocket till he finds his wallet and pulls out a crumpled bill. He holds it out to Adam, who takes it gently.

When they're fingers brush tiny shocks pass through Nigel’s arm and he wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around the man.

“I’ll leave a note for the cashiers. I don't really know how to use the machines. But I hope they won't mind. Even if it is against the rules.”

Adam hurries to the ticket barriers and places the bill on the desk next to it. He then presses a button on the barrier and it swings open.

“Follow me.” He says gently and Nigel is helpless to not follow this omega.

“I could show you all the equipment, but my favourite part is the actual planetarium. Do you want to see that?”

Nigel nods quickly, and continues following Adam into a circular room, where seats are let into the floor and reclined.

Adam says, “Sit wherever you want to. I’ll turn on the projector.”

Nigel watches the omega leave, and can't help but admire the shape of him. If he's entirely honest with himself, Adam is so his type, even without the delicious scent that follows him. He can see that there is no bonding bite on his neck, and hope fills him.

The lights turn off and then stars fill the domed ceiling above him, and Nigel sinks into the nearest chair.

Adam sits down in the seat next to him, and his features are lit by the strange light of the stars.

“Fucking stunning.” Nigel whispers gruffly.

“Yes. I've always loved stars. I can tell you a little about them if you want.”

Nigel nods again, and he feels like one of those fucking nodding dogs in cars.

Adam launches into a lecture about various stars, their ages and their respective compositions. Nigel only glances up at them occasionally but he is too wrapped up in watching the way Adam looks as he talks, and his scent, that fucking scent.

Adam pauses, “Am I talking too much? Beth always said I talked too much when it comes to stars.”

“Fuck no darling. I just think you smell really nice and it's really interesting even though I know fuck all about stars.”

Adam nods slightly. “You can hold me if you want. I want to scent you.”

Nigel is stunned by the bluntness but nods again and opens his arms to the omega.

Adam leans awkwardly over the armrest until he has his nose against the tattoo on Nigel's neck.

A small purr escapes Adam, before he continues with talking about the stars. Nigel dozes off with the sweet scent of the omega filling his senses, and the rhythm of Adam’s speech against his skin soothing something inside of him.

He comes to when he feels weight on his lap, and looks at the omega regarding him with a strange look. Adam is running small circles over his shoulders.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, but the position wasn't very comfortable.”

Nigel smiles brightly. “That's alright darling. Why don't we check if the weather has gotten any better?”

Adam nods before clambering off him, his silhouette is lit from behind by stars and Nigel is in awe of this creature. Just maybe Nigel needs to send a fruit basket or something to Darko to say thank you for this job.

Nigel stands slowly, he misses the warmth of the omega already, and his joints are not what they used to be.

Adam smiles briefly before leaving to turn off the projector. The bright lights hurt Nigel's eyes, but he dutifully follows the omega out of the room and back into the foyer.

When they reach the doors, is obvious that the snow has slowed enough for Nigel to drive to his home.

“Do you want to come with me then? Or shall I drive you home?”

Adam regards him again, “With you.”

Nigel beams and heads out of the door and to his car. It's a beat up old car that has seen far better days. He lets the omega get into the car before he climbs in himself.

At these small quarters their scents mingle together, and Nigel has to control himself before he pops a knot.

Adam is fidgeting with a zip on his jacket, and a faint blush can be seen on his face, and Nigel finds it so endearing he wonders what film he's landed himself in.

“You smell really good. It kind of makes me excited.” Adam says into the quiet, and Nigel decides then that he is about halfway in love with the strange omega next to him.

“Yeah darling? Well I think you smell fucking incredible.”

Adam blushes deeper.

Nigel decides for their safety it is better that he concentrates on the treacherous roads ahead of them.

They pass the drive in silence, but Nigel can feel the looks that Adam keeps shooting him and the way fingers seem to dart towards his leg before stopping and returning to Adam’s lap.

Arriving at the block of flats where Nigel lives, they head to the building. When they reach the lift Nigel notices that Adam is shivering.

He's concerned, and asks, “Can I gentle you if you're cold?”

Adam nods and then steps into reach of Nigel, who consequently wraps his arms around the omega and draws him close. He presses one hand into the omegan pressure point, and Adam stops shivering at once.

“I don't normally like other people touching me, but with you it just feels right.” Adam murmurs into his chest where he has tucked his head.

“I know what you mean darling.”

They reach his flat arm in arm, and Nigel lets him into the flat, people might presume that his flat is a shithole but Nigel is quite fastidious as to the conditions of his living space.

Adam looks around curiously as he is lead into the kitchen by Nigel.

“So what do you want to have, darling?”

Adam regards him for a moment. “It has to be mac and cheese, and a particular brand at that. I have Asperger’s so I can only tolerate certain foods and textures.”

“Well fuck me.”

Adam frowns and slowly straightens up as if to leave.

“No that's not what I mean gorgeous. I just don't have any packet mac and cheese in. I can go to the shop and get some, if you tell me the brand.”

Adam seems to relax and nods. “Do you mind if I stay here? Only I’m very cold and this flat smells really rather nice.”

Nigel grins, “Well you make yourself comfortable. And I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He wants to reach over and kiss Adam on the forehead, but he doesn't want to intrude on the omega’s personal space, even if every fibre in him is begging to do it.

***

Nigel must be in fucking love, he muses as he trudges back to flat. Whilst he had been in the supermarket, the snow had of course gotten worse. So now Nigel is freezing his balls off, all for that strange omega who had captured his attention so thoroughly, just for a packet of mac and cheese.

When he reaches his flat he can't help but call out, “Honey I’m home.”

There is no answer, but he can pick out the trails of Adam’s scent all over his flat. He places the shopping into the kitchen and follows the freshest one to his bedroom.

The sight that greets him stops his heart, Adam is wrapped up in his bed, with some of his shirts wrapped up in a crude nest.

Nigel grins and then Adam looks up at him, “I’m sorry. I wasn't feeling comfortable and your scent was comforting.”

“It's alright darling. You stay comfortable and you join me in the kitchen in about 10 minutes for dinner.”

Adam smiles, “Thank you. I really appreciate.”

Nigel leaves the bedroom because his mind is beginning to cloud with the mixture of their two scents.

When ten minutes are up, Adam pads into the kitchen just as Nigel plates up two portions of mac and cheese.

Adam sits down at the counter and tucks into the plate. The image of providing for his omega is a deeply arousing, especially when Adam makes unconscious noises of pleasure. Although he had prepared the packet per the instructions, Nigel had added a little extra cheese he had picked up at the shop.

“This is the best mac and cheese I've ever tasted. Thank you.” Adam says when he has finished eating. Nigel smiles, only having eaten about half his own portion, content in watching the omega.

“Can we have sex now? You're scent is making me very sexually excited. And I appear to be leaking slick.”

Nigel is stunned, he surreptitiously scents the air, and indeed the omega’s scent has gotten sweeter and hotter.

“Fuck, of course darling. But are you sure?”

Adam stands and walks up to the alpha, and kisses him deeply. Nigel is stunned for a moment before he kisses back. The taste of Adam is so beautiful he almost wants to cry. Never before has Nigel been with an omega like Adam before, and even if nothing else comes of this, Nigel knows that no one else will ever compare to him.

Adam breaks the kiss, and for the first time looks directly into Nigel’s eyes, and Nigel can see the hunger and want there.

“Bed now? Alpha please.”

And who is Nigel to deny his omega such a pretty request. So he takes Adam’s hands and leads him back to his bedroom.

Adam’s hands are pawing and tearing at Nigel’s clothes until he is naked from the waist up. He grins and takes off the rest of his clothes. His cock standing proudly rim him, the knot already beginning to swell slightly.

Adam whines at the sight and steps backwards until he hits the bed and lies down.

Nigel prowls forward on the bed until his is hovering above Adam. The omega whines and thrusts towards the heat of the alpha.

Slowly Nigel begins to undress Adam, fingers tracing over every inch of exposed pale skin. The sweet scent of slick gets thicker and thicker in the air, until finally Adam is writhing naked on the sheets. He is leaving trails of slick on the bed, and Nigel bends down to lave over his hole. Adam gasps and almost unseats Nigel.

“Yes. Please do that again.” Adam whines, and Nigel begins to lick in earnest. He slowly fucks the omega with his tongue, Adam is making moans of pleasure as Nigel slips a finger alongside his tongue.

The inside of Adam is silken wet heat and Nigel longs to be inside of him. But first he knows this creature needs to be worshipped.

Nigel reaches up to kiss Adam again, who whines at the taste of himself on Nigel's tongue.

He breaks the kiss and pleads, “Fuck me. Please fuck me. Knot me Alpha.”

The curse curls deliciously in Adam’s voice, but he is happy to oblige his omega.

He lines up his throbbing cock with Adam’s hole and slowly sinks in. He groans at the feeling of the heat gripping him like a vice. Adam makes a keening whine below him when he is fully seated.

He braces himself on his arms next to Adam and thrust forward, they both groan together as Nigel sets a punishing rhythm.

Adam is keening and moaning beneath him, meeting him thrust for thrust, whilst Nigel is grunting out Romanian with no discernible sense to it.

The air is filled with their mingled arousal and scents, and Nigel can feel slick being pushed out of Adam with each thrust. The sound of skin slapping against each other is music to his ears and he knows that he will remember these sounds for the rest of his life.

He gives a few more thrusts before he begins to feel his knot swell, and it catches on Adam’s rim each time he pulls out.

“Give it to me. I want your knot Nigel. I need it.”

With a roar Nigel pushes his knot in fully as it swells and ties them together. Adam comes then, shooting up to his chest. The fluttering of his inner walls feel like heaven to Nigel as he comes too with rocks into the omega.

His hips are still in motion when he collapses onto his omega. They lie there for a few minutes catching their breath, as he continues to come and rock into his Adam.

After a while Adam squirms and says, “You're very heavy.”

Nigel laughs which feels great where they are joined and Adam comes again weakly, then Nigel maneuvers them until they are lying on their sides without too much tugging in his knot.

“I liked that. I think next time you should bite me. Even though I know it won't be permanent until my heat. But I think we fit together.”

Once again Nigel is stunned into silence for a moment. Surprised once again by his beautiful Adam.

“Of course, darling. It would be my honour.” His voice is gruff with emotion.

Who would have thought that a simple job with leave him with the most perfect omega.

He nuzzles against Adam’s neck who purrs loudly in response.

“If you’ll have me that is Adam.”

Adam turns his head until he can kiss the alpha fondly. “Yes please.”


End file.
